heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bag of Money
Bag of Money is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Summary Arnold tries to convince people that an old lady with a peg leg, pink hair, and one eyebrow took a bag of money by mistake, exactly $3,937 that he, Sid, and Gerald found in an alley. The episode begins when Sid finds a bag of money while Arnold, Gerald and Sid are playing basketball. Sid, wanting to keep the money, announces that the trio should split the money three ways. Arnold disagrees and convinces Gerald and Sid that the money should be returned. Sid says he can't go to the police station that day because of his father's birthday. Arnold says tomorrow they will take it to the police station. Gerald and Sid argue over who should take the money home that night. They all decide that because Arnold is "true blue" and the most honest person they know, he should take the money home that night for safe-keeping. The next day Arnold gets on the bus to return the money to the police station in the brown bag in which it was found. An old lady with a peg leg, pink hair, and one eyebrow sits beside Arnold. With her are several brown paper bags with bird seed. When the lady leaves the bus, she accidentally takes Arnold's bag with her without his knowledge. Arnold exits at a later stop with the bag full of bird seed. Arnold, Gerald, and Sid walk inside the police station together. They explain to the officer about how much money is in the bag and how they found it. The police officer is confused as he opens the bag only to find bird seed. Arnold immediately realizes what happens and explains to his friends about the old lady with the peg leg, pink hair, and one eyebrow. Although Gerald tentatively believes Arnold, Sid has his doubts about the story. The next day at school Sid tells his classmates about the events of the past two days. He accuses Arnold of being dishonest and keeping all 3,937 dollars for himself. Arnold and Gerald walk to their lockers and Sid asks about the watch Arnold has. Arnold explains that his grandfather gave him the watch several months ago and that he hasn't worn it yet. Sid asks Arnold if he is really supposed to believe that. Arnold responds saying that he is telling the truth. As Arnold walks away, Sid asks Gerald if he still thinks Arnold is honest. Later in the day, Sid notices that Arnold is wearing new shoes. Arnold defends himself by claiming he as worn the shoes before. Sid and his classmates, including Gerald, are beginning to question Arnold's honesty. At the Jolly Olly Man's truck Arnold pays for his treat with a dollar bill. Sid tells Arnold to just crack out a hundred dollar bill since he has 3,937 dollars in total. Arnold insists that he is telling the truth and that his money was saved from his last birthday. All of his classmates scowl and the Jolly Olly man scowl at him as he walks away. Meanwhile, Gerald has started avoiding Arnold. Finally Arnold confronts his best friend and asks him why he never wants to hang out with him. Gerald finally concludes that he is unsure whether Arnold is really telling the truth. Arnold suggests that they should stop being friends if Gerald doesn't trust him. Gerald sits on his steps watching Arnold as he walks away. At school the next day, Sid riles his classmates into tying Arnold to the tether-ball pole. Angered, all of the students begin to rush towards Arnold. Arnold pleadingly asks if anyone believe him. Gerald calls out from behind the crowd and says that he does believe Arnold. He tells his classmates that Arnold has never told them a lie before and that is man is "true blue". However, Gerald's words to little to appease the kids as they begin to tie Arnold to the tether-ball pole. Just then, a police car pulls up to the playground. A lady with a peg leg, pink hair, and one eyebrow steps out of the car calling for Arnold. Immediately the kids release Arnold from the pole. The old woman apologizes for taking Arnold's money. Arnold explains that the money wasn't really his and that he and his friends were on their way to the police station to return the money. The police man says if no one claims the money in 90 days that Arnold and his friends can retrieve the money. Sid, completely sorry for all of the mean things he had said about Arnold, begs forgiveness and offers Arnold his portion of the 3,937 dollars. Arnold accepts his offer saying that he would have forgiven Sid anyway. The episode ends with Sid chasing after Arnold and Gerald begging for his portion back. See also *Quotes from this episode Category:Episodes